rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Satrijoe/Speed Rush TV Challenge 4 Notes
Day 1 (Bugatti Circuit) No upgrades (started level 1 upgrades - 12h) Easy day, just bot management 1.1 (Cup, no target): 2:31.411 1.2 (Hunter): -178 yd vs. -180 yd 1.3 (lap the oponent - 3 laps): 4:53.569, lapped right before the finish line Waiting for upgrades to complete before starting Day 2 Day 2 (NYC) all 1 upgrades Another easy day, took longer to win by smaller margins 2.1 (Head to head): 2:31.411 - Did massive blocking of bot (Petrovic) 2.2 (Autrocross): 31.122 vs. 31.355 - Could potentially be closer to target 2.3 (Cup - Tailgate within 22 yd (20 m) for 15 seconds and win): 1:02.304 - Tried to block Petrovic but he was somewhat aggressive 2.4 (Speed snap): 150.56 vs 150.36 - Experimented with different starting points Day 3 (Berlin) all 1 upgrades 3.1 (Cup - Overtake at least 10 times and win): 1:04.889 - Opportunity to do some bot slowing 3.2 (Elimination - Win and don't get overtaken): ''To my frustration, it took me several tries to get this one done. Because I am still not very familiar with the track, I made several stupid mistakes and struggled to catch up to the #1 car. Also, it took me sometime to figure out that the Chiron Sport requires some really early braking. 3.3 (Cup - ''Overtake your opponent to win): ''Didn't capture the time but retried a few times to get overtake done close to the finish line. Finally went with an attempt that was close enough when I pitted the bot midway through the straight. 3.4 (''Overtake at least 22 times, reach a top speed of at least 164 mph and win): ''Description is not very precise. You need to reach the top speed at least 3 times as there are 3 laps. That is not an issue with this car and all 1 upgrades. Again, it took me a few attempts to work my way through and get the 22 overtakes. No one has complained much about this stage so I was disappointed and concerned that it took me some time to get this stage done. Day 4 (COTA) Still all 1s. 4.1 (Cup - ''Set the fastest lap and win): Good bot slowing race. I just made my way to first and then it was an effort to block the bots. 3:50.747 (Best lap was 1:50.783) 4.2 (Time trial): Not that difficult, but it took me a few retries to get the right time: 1:07.980 vs. 1:08 4.3 (Endurance - Reach an average speed of at least 115 mph (185 kph) at the end of any lap): Didn't pay much attention to the endurance goal as the ideal is to finish as low as possible as long as you reach the goal of 115mph. I did it on the 2nd lap (ME7 had a method to do it on the 1st lap but I realized I didn't have the skills to do it), with a speed of 115.4 mph. 4.4 (Speed record - Win within 1:40 without going off-track): The challenge is to be able to break without going off track after hitting the speed record goal (214.05 vs. 212.32 mph). I tried to finish as close as possible to 1:40 but I am not sure if that mattered. Day 5 (Melbourne) Despite the fact that I like Melbourne, I struggled to get through these challenges. A good 4h of effort. All 1s for 5.1 and then upgraded brakes and tires for 5.2 to 5.4. 5.2 was the toughest for me. 5.1 (Hunter - Win with a lead of 307 yd (280 m)): This one I spent time trying to win by a low margin. Did it with 316 yds. 5.2 (Cup - Win against seven opponents with a lead of 246 yd (255 m)): This is where I realized that my pitting technique is very weak. I struggled with all 1s and then, after at least 2h of trying, I gave up and started the upgrade of brakes and tires, but went to sleep. It was much easier to get the lead after the upgrades but it still took me a good hour to get it done. Due to the frustration, I took the very first successful attempt which was not by a low margin (around 305 yds) and a finish time of 1:44.920. 5.3 (Head to head - Reach a top speed of at least 168 mph (270.4 kph) once and win with a lead of 247 yd (225 m) without taking damage): Easier but still a 20 min effort. Key is to nail the entry to the back straight to reach the target speed and still brake in time to avoid the wall, the lead goal was not a problem. In fact, I overdid the lead again (around 297 yds). Finish time: 51.041. 5.4 (Cup - Win with a lead between 219 yd (200 m) and 438 yd (400 m)): Another 20 min effort. Won with a lead of about 280 yds and a finish time of 2:36.842. In this one you apply what you learned in 5.2 and just keep the lead steady in the 3rd lap. Could have done a better job in winning by a lower margin, but quite frankly, I wanted to get over with. Might come back to haunt me in day 6 & 7. We shall see. Day 6 (Bugatti Circuit) Upgrade tree: 1111133 Overall it was a much easier day compared to day 5. 6.1 (Cup - Win without going off-track for more than 2 seconds): This one was at the traditional 24h circuit. Not difficult. Use 1.7s going off-track at the sandy area after the race start. From there it was just bot slowing including two bots pitted in the Mulsane straight. Didn't record the time but it was fairly slow. 6.2 (Autocross - Win without going off-track): 31.835 vs. 31.923. Took me some time to figure out the braking points then it was a matter of putting it all together. 6.3 (Cup - Go off-track for at least 3 seconds but no more than 5 seconds, and win): Easiest race of this stage, first attempt. Went off track at the sandy area (again) to take first place and then it was bot slowing time again (2:36.356) 6.4 (Speed snap - Win within 0:19 without skidding, or going off-track): ''20 min effort. Won with about 0.3s to spare. Because the car has good grip, I found that it was better to be less aggressive entering the turns and do some coasting but accelerate early at the exits. Won with 146.36 mph. Day 7 (Bugatti Circuit) Final upgrade tree: 2333333 7.1 (Elimination - '' Win without going off-track): Tried with 1111133 but soon realized that it would take too much time and very little probability to get it done so I added body and suspension which were the cheapest level 2 upgrades left. Had to re-learn the braking points with these upgrades. In my opinion, the key is to enter the start/finish straight with great momentum so it is all about accelerating early in the U-turn that preceeds the straight. If you are successful, you can beat the 2nd bot before you even reach the Dunlop curve. The other key place is turn 6 (Garage vert), another U-turn. If you can be ahead of the 4th bot as you exit that turn, chances of success are much higher as you will have enough time to catch up the remaining bots. (I passed the 3rd bot before entering that turn). Map of the circuit: 7.2 (Elimination - '' Win without going off-track''): This was a real nightmare. Spent a lot of time trying with 1133133 but the best I was getting was to 3rd place and not anywhere near the 2nd bot. Gave up and did one more upgrade and then another. At that point I had #1 bot in sight but not that close. As I was afraid I wouldn't have time to play the game later in the day, I decided to go for the last upgrade (engine) and finally #1 was within reach. It still took a number of retries but I knew it was possible. 7.3 (Elimination - Reach a top speed of at least 209 mph (336.4 kph) 2 times and win without going off-track, or damaging your car): This one was much more forgiving in terms of off-track and car damage, meaning you can go off track for a few moments or do some side bumping without getting immediately disqualified. The top speed goal is very easy to achieve towards the end of the start/finish straight. I was able to get it done in 10 min. 7.4 (Elimination - Defend 1st place and win without going off-track, or damaging your car.): Very easy. Can be done fully unserviced. I also took the opportunity to do some farming as you can win 1,500 fame points for a 30s effort.' In retrospect, days 5 and 7 were the hardest but 7.2 was the real killer stage. It wasn't as bad as the Huayra BC SE (in which I had to FU the car) but it was stressful. Category:Blog posts